Talk:Reggie Coward
Does anyone know why the person at 209.226.122.14 went through and gutted the page? Unless I hear a good reason not to, I'm going to restore from the previous information. --The Badger Formerly known as Prince 22:16, 20 October 2006 (UTC) Reggie's player mentioned to me that the article was inaccurate and that the player was unhappy with it. I pointed out that anyone could change or correct it, including Reggie. I know who I think 209.226.122.14 is :) -- Grebbsy It came out, verbatum, from his +finger. And that really doesn't justify getting rid of the position box at the bottom, nor the 'date departed' box that's part of the standard formatting. He's welcome to edit the notes, of course, but I'm opposed to the notes being removed in its entirety. (And frankly... if it's inaccurate and he's unhappy with it, why not update his &info?) --The Badger Formerly known as Prince 00:50, 21 October 2006 (UTC) I removed incorrect information. The 'Preceded By' box contained the wrong name. I removed the box rather than the contents as I was trying to delete the incorrect data and was not familiar with wiki formatting. Thank you for fixing the format. There is no indication in the wiki that 'Notes' must come verbatum from +finger. I checked other entries and they do not take 'Notes' verbatum from +finger. The original Notes field only had a "selected edit" of info, instead of the actual info. If you want Notes to correspond to the info field of +finger, include the entire info or indicate that you have only selected part of info. Credit the source. As regards the 'date departed' field, I found it very odd to have this field for a 'present character' template, since by definition present characters haven't departed, but I will leave that as a wiki format issue. Reposted this Talk update to fix the top-posting issue. Let's find out if Wikipedia will nicely timestamp this entry. -- Reggie from whatever my IP is Test + This is a test of the '+' tab. During this test, all words were written by myself without cribbing from another source. -- Reggie_from_some_IP It should be clear from a cursory inspection of other written character entries what the assorted fields are used for. Also, there is no requirement that notes be taken from info, but it has been done in a few places, most often to be subsequently fleshed out by others. I do apologize for not giving due credit, however. But I saw, and continue to see, to no need to include such flippancy as "Insert of long, angstful song lyrics full of feeling yet that no one will understand." and the like, as it contributes no real information to the notes section. The Date departed section exists in all characters as 'past characters' and 'present characters' should be interchangeable, and because using the search for a name will bring up a character information, and without a field specifying such, a non-knowledgeable individual has no way of knowing from the information presented. Information should be added, amended, or changed. It really shouldn't be categorically erased without some sort of stated reason.--The Badger Formerly known as Prince 20:04, 22 October 2006 (UTC) One out of four. The info has four sentences. Three are informative; only one was included in the Notes. A blank Notes will do if a non-biased Notes can't be created. Neutral points of view should be aimed for on a wiki. As for format, I already conceded that having blank fields is a wiki format design issue. In other words, whatever fields are desired is up to the wiki. Why do some of the comments get timestamps? C'mon wiki, you can do an autogenerated timestamp for me. Maybe if I don't include the double-nested square brackets at the end, it'll show up? Pretty please? All content in this comment is original. © 2006 granted to the Wiki under the GNU Free Documentation License Reggie_Coward If you have a problem with NPOV, the policy is spelled out in NPOV. Please read and follow those instructions. Further, I would take issue with the statement that the third sentence is informative at all. The first sentence contains information replicated elsewhere in the article, and thus, I felt it not important to replicate that information in the article. I should also note, as it says in the form you filled out with the post, `''Please note that all contributions to Unofficial GarouMUSH Wiki are considered to be released under the GNU Free Documentation License''` My IP law is rusty, but if you wish to maintain your copyright (As you attempt to assert with your ©), you are encouraged to remove that information. It also states in there that copied material is acceptable to be posted. You asserted no copyright in your &info, nor otherwise stated reserved rights; you may wish to do so if you do not want anyone using that information. But again, I apologize for making you so upset by using it. I would ask that you please accept my apology, instead of berating me. Finally, you may add a time stamp and sign a paragraph by typing --~~~~ and the end of it.--The Badger Formerly known as Prince 23:18, 22 October 2006 (UTC) Thank you for removing the Notes section at the player's request. I have reviewed other current character pages and I'll normalize the fields of this page to be more like these pages. Most of the current character pages have no Notes field or had a Notes field added by what appears to be their own player. GarouMush provides a method to contact players of current characters. Incidentally the +finger data on the Blackwatch page is poorly formatted and unattributed. Reggie's &info is fully up to date. I have adjusted the copyright. Any more adjustments? The help links do not work on this wiki. I found useful help pages at en.wikipedia.org that explain the timestamps and how to apply templates. Thank you for explaining the timestamp. Timestamp, yay! --Reggie_Coward 12:13, 25 October 2006 (UTC)